The New Investigators Development Program is a highly effective method for allowing young, talented investigators to begin a productive, independent research career. Short-term grants are given to new project investigators to enable them to formulate research paradigms and develop data bases that will later permit them to obtain their own federally funded, peer-reviewed research grants.